Her story
by ReadingLady
Summary: I suck at summaries. So yeah, let's just say, it is mostly about Addison. It's not really funny, rather sad but in the end it's happy. Does that make any sense? lol So just read it! Oh and it's Addek, at least in the end. And it's a one-shot. R&R please!


A/N: The first fanfic I am posting here... Yay let's celebrate that! lol

So yeah, that's 'Her story'... I like that one. I really do. I think that's how it should have been on Grey's (not exactly that way of course, just the idea of Derek forgiving Addison and getting back together with her).

So I let Alex explain the whole thing in the end. At first I wanted Addison to tell Alex her story and then Derek should overhear it... But yeah, that sounds as silly as the story was. So I change it and now Alex is telling Meredith Addison's story while Derek, Addison, Izzie, Cristina and of course Meredith are listening.  
Do I confuse you? Hm yeah, I think so. lol  
Whatever, just read it and then you'll get what I mean.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Addison and Derek aren't a couple. Meredith is running around on Grey's. Denny is dead and Addison and Preston (Yeah, I call him Preston, not Burke. lol) aren't on Grey's anymore. Do you think I own the show? No, nothing is mine...

* * *

**Her story**

„God, I really do hate her! "

Meredith Grey stormed out of a patient's room. She wasn't talking to someone special, but Alex Karev stood at the desk right in front of her. So she was complaining to him about 'her'.

"Can't she just leave me alone? No, I have to see her the entire day and she told me what to do and what I did wrong. And all this right in front of a patient! She isn't allowed to do this!"

"Mer, you are her intern. She is allowed to tell you what to do and to tell you what you did wrong. Even in front of a patient."

Alex tried to calm her down. But Meredith wasn't really listening to him.

"She really is Satan's whore. No false, she IS Satan and McSteamy is her whore. Couldn't she just stay in New York? Or at least leave her fingers from my boyfriend?"

"Mer, just for the record, your boyfriend is her husband. She is allowed to have her fingers on him. Literally."

Alex could help but grin at Meredith's face.

"Urgh, I really don't need this imagine in my mind. She shouldn't be allowed to even look at him! I mean, god, she cheated on him! With his best friend, in his house, in his bed!"

"Yeah, but do you know why? Do you know their history? Her history?"

"Derek told me that he has no idea why she cheated on him. And even if he had an idea why she did it, it wouldn't make anything better because there's no reason for cheating."

"Yeah, poor Shepherd has no idea why his wife cheated on him, I know." Alex grimaced.

"What do you want to say by this?"

Meredith looked confused on her friend. What the hell was he talking about? Derek and her were the victims, right? She was the one who came out here and ruined everything they two had.

"I wanna say that he really should listen to her, she would have a lot to tell."

"How do you know?"

"Because I listen to her. I see her trying to talk to her husband every day a few times. He never really cares what she is saying."

"So do you wanna tell me, that you are on her side?"

"When there are sides, yes. I'm sorry Meredith."

"What? I thought you were my friend! After everything this evil witch did to me, you are on her side?! I can't believe it!"

"Mer, come on. What has she really done to you?"

"She took away my boyfriend! She's running around in my hospital! She…"

"Meredith! Honestly, that's not true. She hasn't taken away your boyfriend; she is fighting for her husband. And she isn't running around in _your_ hospital. You should be happy that she is working in Seattle, she's the best on her field. You couldn't pray for anyone better to teach you than Addison Shepherd."

"But she has ruined everything! She just came out her because her lover wasn't as good as she thought he is. And now she wants her husband back which she cheated on!"

"Mer, like I told you before, you don't know her history! You don't know her. There is a reason for her cheating on Derek and this reason puts everything in a different light."

"Oh yeah, and you know this."

"Yes, I do know this. Because I listen to her when she is talking. I've watched her face fall every time her husband just leaves her standing at the floor. She is just as human as everybody else in this hospital."

"Like the witch would tell you what's going on on her mind."

Meredith looked at him nearly laughing. What was he thinking?

"I asked her what's wrong with her a couple of days before. At the beginning she said that she's okay, but I really didn't believe her. I asked her a few more times and finally she gave in and told me her story."

"Her story… uh. What could that be? 'My husband wasn't enough for me, so I looked for another man to please me.'"

"Shut up Meredith!"

Alex yelled at her. He could stand her talking like this any longer.

"You have no right to talk like this. You have no right to judge over her. You are the one who took her husband away, not the other way round. I know you didn't know that he is married. But now you know it and you don't really seem to care about it. You just keep on flirting with him. Even when she's in the same room! What do you think she's feeling? She isn't a stone without feelings; she is a human-being!"

Meredith looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about, Alex? Why do you care about this? You sound like you have a crush on the witch!"

"Stop calling her a witch! And I don't have a crush on her, I just like her! Just like everyone in this hospital expect for you and her husband! She is an intelligent, beautiful woman who is in love with her husband and wants him back!"

Alex wasn't really aware that he and Meredith were no longer alone. He didn't care that Cristina Yang looked at him like she was about to kill him because of what he was telling her 'person'. He didn't care that Izzie Stevens and George O'Malley looked at him curious. Strangely no nurses were around. Every other time you couldn't get rid of them but now none of them were around.

Alex kept on yelling at Meredith.

"So you think you are poor because your boyfriend has a wife? No you're not the poor one. The poor one is Addison, because her husband told her that he will try it again with her and that he will end it with you, but he isn't even looking at her! But he is looking at you! He is talking to you! So you're definitely not the poor one!"

"I never said that I'm poor! It's just that she shouldn't push herself between Derek and me! We love each other!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that before. But why hasn't he told you that he's married?"

"I… I never asked him!"

"Oh, yeah sure."

Alex glared at her. He couldn't believe that she was talking like this. This wasn't the Meredith he knew and liked. This was a different person.

"Meredith, just tell Derek to talk to her! It would be best of everyone involved."

"Why should I tell him this? Should I push him into her arms? I am not that stupid! Just tell me 'her story'."

"Why should I tell you her story? It's none of your business! If you wanna know it, ask her!"

"I am not going to ask her anything!"

"Yeah, then just ask Derek to tell you something about Susanna and Tom Clayton! You will get to hear a story about a friendship that suddenly broke up. But when you ask Addison, you will get to hear reasons for the break up of the friendship. You will get to hear the reason of her cheating on Derek. You will get to hear her story. An extremely sad story about love, trust, friendship and falling apart."

Meredith looked at Alex confused. What was he talking about?

Alex just stood there and waited for her to reply. He knew, he shouldn't have told her that much, but he couldn't stop himself. And deep down, he hoped that he would change something by telling her Addison's story.

"Alex, you know that I'm not going to ask her. So could just tell me?"

Alex sighed, he shouldn't tell her this, he wasn't allowed to tell someone else's story. Especially not in this case. But perhaps he really would change something, perhaps it was supposed to come out this way. So he sighed again and started to tell Addison's story.

"Like I said, it's an extremely sad story and it's her story. It's about loving each other that much that it hurts. It's about trusting each other to heaven and back. It's about a friendship between doctor and patient that shouldn't be and became too deep. And it's about falling apart at the end. And it's her story.

It's about two doctors, a married couple. Two very talented young doctors, who are going to be the best in their fields. It's about another young couple that came to the hospital one day. It's about a pregnancy that was very difficult form the beginning to the end.

The patient couple's Susanna and Tom. They came to the hospital because of Susanna's pregnancy. She was 5 month along and there was a diagnose that said that her baby could be badly damaged after birth and that there could be a brain damage. So they came to New York because there were the best doctors. So Susanna was treated by a young female doctor to whom she immediately became close. They became too close for a doctor-patient-relationship, but when they finally recognized it, it was too late. Their husbands became close too, but that wasn't a problem, because he wasn't a patient. The four started to do thing outside from the hospital like going out together. The two doctors were there for their friends every minute of a day. They would answer their questions even in the middle of the night. Susanna and Tom even decided to make the doctors to the godparents of their unborn baby. So the two couples grew closer and closer.

After some time Susanna came back to the hospital with pain in the stomach. She was now 8 month along. The female doctor was again on her case. She had tried to change it, but there was no way because she was one of the bests at her field, neo-natal surgery, and Susanna and Tom wanted the best. And she wanted the best for her godchild too. So she treated Susanna and her unborn child. She got on strictly bed rest of the rest of her pregnancy and she had to stay at the hospital. Her husband was by her every minute of the day. And the two doctors stopped by as often as they could.

The female doctor talked to her friend about the risks during the birth, that maybe they had to operate on their baby immediately. She told her that her husband would do everything he could to make their baby healthy. She also told her that he should be here to talk to her too, but that she hadn't seen him in days. Then her friend's husband told her that he met him about an hour ago because he had the day off and that they had talk about the surgery too.

The female doctor felt horrible, he had told her that he hasn't time to talk to her or to come home to eat because he was so busy at work. And now she got to know that actually he had the day off.

3 weeks before the actually birth date, Susanna got contractions. Because of her risky pregnancy she was rushed in the O.R. for a C-section performed by the female doctor. Susanna's husband wasn't at the hospital.

By this the time, the two doctors barely saw each other. The male doctor was very busy with his career and the female doctor was very worried about her friend and her unborn baby. They had grown apart. The female doctor really missed her husband, but had no idea how to change this fact.

During Susanna's surgery, there were a lot of unseen complications. When the baby finally was delivered, it was clear that it needed an emergency brain surgery. So they paged the male doctor. But he didn't come. He was too busy with other patients.

They tried to operate on the newborn without him, because they knew, without surgery he wouldn't survive the next hour. But in this surgery were a lot of complications too and the innocent newborn died on the table."

By this, Alex stopped to collect the strength to tell the rest of the story. No one of the five interns had noticed Derek Shepherd standing in the door to the staircase or Addison Shepherd standing in the door of the patient's room Meredith had left before. She was crying without any noise, he was looking horrified. Izzie was crying too, George looked as he was about to cry too, and so was Meredith. Even Cristina looked touched.

"So, the baby died on the table. The female doctor felt like she was torn into a million of pieces. She thought, and still thinks, that it's her fault that the baby, her godchild, died. If she hadn't demanded to do this surgery, if she had reached her husband, maybe the baby would still live. And now she had the hardest job to do. She had to tell the parents, her friends, that their baby just died. She had to tell them, that she couldn't safe it, that she had killed their baby.

When she told them, they broke into tears. The young female doctor sneaked out of the room, she couldn't stand it any longer. She just wanted to find her husband and wanted him to hold her. But he wasn't there, again.

After a few minutes, she went back into the room to apologize to her friends again. They told her, that they didn't want to see her again, it just hurt too much.

The doctor could understand them but felt miserable. She really needed her husband now. She tried to call him but there was only his voicemail. She left a message to call her back immediately. She paged him. He didn't answer. She let a nurse call him on the interphone, he didn't come out of his bureau because he was busy.

She told the chief that she needed the rest of the day off and he sent her home because she really looked bad. On her way home, she tried to call her husband again and again, but he never answered his phone. When she finally was at home, she looked through their house that hopefully he was at home at sleep. But he wasn't there.

So the young doctor went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine because she really felt the need to do some drinking. She sat at the table all alone, just with her glass of wine. And she couldn't help herself but cry. One glass became two and two became three. And that was her state when the best friend of the doctors, a doctor by himself, stopped by to visit them. The female doctor was lightly drunken and clearly wasn't herself. Her friend supported her, he listened to her. He held her and told her that everything would be better tomorrow. And she believed him. He tried to help her upstairs to the sleeping room because he thought that it was for the best if she got some sleep. But she wasn't really able to walk so he carried her upstairs. He helped her change her clothes. Then she asked him to lie down beside her because she needed someone to hold her. He did what she had asked for and held her. One led to another and finally they lied there kissing each other. The female doctor suddenly realized that in the last couple of weeks she had seen her friend more often than her husband. They hadn't really talked, they hadn't slept in the same bed because he didn't come home from the hospital to sleep, they hadn't made love, and they hadn't even kissed each other. All she really wanted now was someone to hold her, to care for her. She wasn't aware that this was more than care for each other, that she was about to sleep with the best friend of her and her husband. She didn't even recognize that it wasn't her husband that kissed her deeply. All she felt right now was emptiness and the need to be hold by someone. The next thing she really recognized was her husband screaming at her and their friend. Then he started to collect her things, she ran after him, tried to tell him what happened, that she didn't mean to cheat on him, that she didn't recognize that it wasn't him that she was lying in bed with, that she just felt the need to be hold, that he wasn't there. But he never listened to her. He threw her clothes out in the rain, he didn't talk to her, all he said was 'Get out of my house'. Then he put her out in the rain too. She cried and yelled at him to leave her in, that she was so sorry for what she had done. Finally he let her in, but still refused to talk to her. He didn't even look at her. She kept on telling him how sorry she was but he didn't listen to her. As he was about to go, she tried to hold him back, didn't let him go. She nearly dislocated his shoulder by trying to stop him leaving her. He threw her back, she flew through the hall and her head fell against the stairs, she saw stars and black and felt blood running down her face. He turned around to her but still refused to look at her. He asked her if she was okay and told her that he didn't mean to hurt her. Then he left.

The young female doctor stayed with the best friend because she wasn't able to be alone. He brought her to the hospital to stitch her up. There she got to know that her husband has resigned his job and left town.

Her friend brought her home to him because she wasn't able to enter her own house. He stayed with her, took care of her. After two weeks, she was able to think clear again. She felt like she wasn't complete without her husband, like a major part of her was missing. She started to work again, she threw herself completely into work to forget what happened. But she had no luck, she couldn't forget him leaving her and her making the biggest mistake of her life.

After a few more days living with her friend, she decided that it was time to live alone again. So she moved back into her house. But by this time, she was so used to have somebody around at night when she woke up from a nightmare that she moved back to her friend.

And after a few more days, she came to the result that probably he wasn't just a friend and they tried the couple-thing. Because she needed to think that she hadn't thrown away her marriage just because of one night without thinking. But she realized soon that this wasn't what she wanted. All she wanted, all she needed, was her husband. But she had no idea where he could be and so she stay with her friend, now boyfriend-affair-something, because she couldn't stand being all alone.

Then she got a phone call from her former mentor, who was now the chief of surgery at a hospital in Seattle. He asked her to come to him, because he needed her for a case. He also told her, that her husband was working at his hospital. She didn't need to think about it twice, she told him, that she would take the next flight out of the city to Seattle. Then, her former mentor mentioned, that her husband was dating an intern.

That broke her heart again into millions of pieces. All she could think about since the day he left was him, and he, he had found new love. But she had already told her former mentor that she was coming and so she did. She tried to call her husband like she did everyday since he left to tell him, that she was coming to Seattle and that he probably should prepare his girlfriend. But as usually, he didn't answer her phone calls.

She told herself to be nice to the girl he was dating, it wasn't her fault that he was dating her. But when she went into the hospital and saw him with her, she couldn't stop herself. And so she told the girl, that she's Addison Shepherd, the wife of the girl's boyfriend, and that she, the girl, must be the girl who is been screwing her husband. The girl looked at her in disbelief, than searched at his face for any hints of a joke and when she couldn't find them, she left. The female doctor felt sorry for the girl, she didn't mean to hurt her. She knew, she was rough, and blamed herself for it.

Then she tried to talk to her husband, but still he never listened to her.

After a few days of him ignoring her, she handed him the divorce papers because she couldn't stand him looking at her the way he did any longer. She had tried everything to make him listen to her, to tell him how sorry she was, but still he didn't listen.

And then he surprised her. He told her, that he wanted them to try again, that he didn't want divorce. For a few days, she was so happy. But then he just kept on flirting with his girlfriend, didn't looking at her, didn't listening to her. And again she tried to make him listen to her. And again she failed.

He never got to know why their friends broke up every contact, he never got to know what happened to their godchild, and he never got to know how bad she felt. All because he didn't listen to her."

Alex made a short break. He saw Izzie's head lying at George's shoulder, she was crying. Meredith and Cristina looked at each other, shocked. None of them had known this. Alex still didn't recognize Addison standing hardly crying in the patient's door and Derek leaning at the doorframe to the staircase, looking at Alex in disbelief. And the Shepherds hadn't recognized each other too.

"And since now, her husband isn't listening to her and she is still trying to make him listening to her."

With this, Alex ended the story. Meredith looked at him. She whispered something he couldn't understand. Then he heard Cristina saying "McPoor". Then she and Meredith went away, neither of them recognizing the Shepherds. Izzie looked at Alex and said "Oh my god, I had no idea that something like this happened! I feel so sorry for her." Then he heard George saying "McDreamy isn't dreamy at all, he's McAss because he really is an ass. He should have listened to her long ago!" Then the two walked away too.

Finally, Alex recognized Addison standing in the door. He looked at her and saw her crying. He made a step forwards to her, then stopped.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Shepherd. I know, I shouldn't have told them. I just… I'm sorry."

He mumbled. Then he felt somebody running past him to her. Her looked up and saw Derek Shepherd standing right in front of his crying wife.

"Addie… Is this true what Karev has just told?" he asked her worried.

She wasn't able to say something because she was crying so hard. So she just nodded shyly. Alex watched them look at each other for a second, then he decided that it was the right moment for him to disappear. When he turned around the corner, he could her Derek say "I am so sorry Addison, you have no idea how sorry I am. I was such an ass. I really should have listened to you. I can't believe what I did to you. I love you Addie and I will always love you. Please, you need to believe me. I need you. I don't think I can live any longer without you by my side."

And when Alex looked back, he saw that she had decided to believe him. Because she was lying in his arms and was sobbing against his chest. He held her close and stroked her hair and her back and told her again and again how sorry he was and how much he loved her. She got calmer every second and was able to repeat. "Derek, stop apologizing, please. I believe you. And I love you too."

He held her even closer and finally they kissed each other with all the love they had for each other.

And all Alex could think as he walk away was 'So, finally she got the hug she wanted and needed so badly.'

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I hope so!

I am really depressed right now (my parents suck! They really do!). So if you wanna cheer me up hit that little button down here! lol

xox Alexandra


End file.
